my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001)
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a 2001 computer-animated film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, O Entertainment, DNA Productions and Paramount Pictures and released on December 21, 2001. This was Nickelodeon Movies' first CGI-animated film. Storyline Also See *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Goddard Burp Only.) * Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Mediumpitched Boin CRT016703 (high pitched) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Judy Neutron screams like that when she gets abducted by the Yolkians.) * Hollywoodedge, Single Gulp Wbubble CRT057001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 * Hollywoodedge, Small Interior Crowd PE140301 * Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 * Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 * Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 * Sound Ideas, ALARM - BATTLE STATIONS: LOUD ELECTRONIC ALARM, SCI FI 01 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, GEARS - OLD AUTO GEAR GRIND 01 (Heard when Jimmy engages pulse rockets.) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SIREN - OLD POLICE, FIRE OR AMBULANCE SIREN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WOBBLE - SHORT GUITAR WOBBLE 01 (sped up) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, SPACE - HYDRAULIC SPACE DOOR: OPEN OR CLOSE, SCI FI 01 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 12 * Sound Ideas, GUN, LASER - LASER GUN: SINGLE SHOT, SCI FI 19 * Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE, * Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, HIGH, 02 * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 02 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RINGING RICCO, * Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 * Sound Ideas, SCANNER - SCANNER SWEEP, SCI FI * Sound Ideas, SPACE, COMPUTER - SPACE SHIP CONSOLE: BEEP, ELECTRONIC, SCI FI 02 * Sound Ideas, SPACE, DOOR - SPACE SHIP DOOR 1, SCI FI * Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 09/Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - SHORT ELECTRONIC COMPUTER FUNCTION BEEP 26 * Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 16 Other Audio * STOP GAP Image Gallery vlcsnap-2016-04-24-18h21m48s183.png|Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE, Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 vlcsnap-2016-04-23-22h24m44s751.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, HIGH, 02.png|Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, HIGH, 02 Vlcsnap-2016-04-24-23h12m42s867.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 Vlcsnap-2016-04-24-00h09m57s674.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:2000s Movies